Sadie Adler
|voice = Alex McKenna |nationality = American |mount = Bob (1899) Hera (1907)|weapon = Cattleman Revolver (RDR 2) Carbine Repeater}} Sadie Adler is a central character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Initially married and working a small homestead with her husband, Jake Adler, their house was robbed and her husband was killed by the O'Driscoll Boys. Sadie hid in the cellar to avoid the same fate. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Members of the Van der Linde gang; Micah, Dutch, and Arthur, lifelong enemies of the O'Driscoll gang, came across the homestead she was hiding in, trying to find supplies. Dutch went to negotiate with the owners, but they turned out to be O'Driscolls, who were killed by the trio after guns were drawn. After hearing the gunfire Sadie came out of the celler to find Micah looting her house, the two got into a confrontation leading to her threatening him with a knife and him accidentally knocking a lantern over and setting fire to the house. Dutch and Arthur soon stormed in hearing the shouting and calmed the two down. The Van der Linde gang members decided to take her back to their camp, and despite their wanted status, she decided to stay with them evem after they had scaled down from the cold of the mountains. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter During this chapter Sadie does not have much significance, however she can be seen in a few events around camp. These events include her being comforted by Mary-Beth over her husband's death and before Kieran Duffy's quest is taken a scene can play out where she teases a plate of food infront of him while he's tied up and then tips it onto the ground before storming off in anger. Besides this she is usualy only seen around Pearson's Carriage reluctantly helping him with the cooking. Clemens Point Chapter Sadie's next contact with Arthur is when he catches her in an argument with Pearson, soon after he sets up his carriage again, due to her becoming dissatisfied with cutting vegetables all day. She explains that her and her husband used to share the work and begs to have something else to do. Arthur agrees to take her to town to run a few errands. When they get to Rhodes, Arthur posts a letter for Pearson and Sadie buys supplies from the General Store, as well as a new outfit for herself. On the way back to camp, they are attacked by Lemoyne Raiders and Sadie helps Arthur fight them off. For the rest of the chapter she is seen walking around camp and will greet Arthur more often than most members of the camp do when waking past them. Saint Denis Chapter Before the O'Driscoll assault on Shady Belle, Sadie asks Arthur to talk to her about Kieran’s disappearance. Almost immediately after she voices these concerns, the enemy gang assaults the camp. Despite Arthur telling her to get inside with the rest of the gang, she refuses and slays many O'Driscolls with the help of Arthur. Guarma Chapter After the disappearance of the majority of the gang members, Sadie (with Charles’ help) take the women and the non-fighting members to the abandoned town of Lakay, knowing that Shady Belle will be searched. Her and the gang manage to steal the bodies of Hosea Matthews and Lenny Summers from the morgue, and bury the two in Bluewater Marsh. She also deposits a letter from “Caroline” in Shady Belle to help the gang to re-unite at Lakay. After the return of the core gang members, she helps fight against the Pinkerton assault of Lakay. Beaver Hollow Chapter With all of the surviving gang members re-united except for John, Sadie and Arthur begin to devise a plan to rescue him from Sisika Penitentiary, as Dutch seemingly refuses to authorize his rescue. In order to know if John is still alive and at the prison, Sadie decides that Arthur should scout the place from above in a hot air balloon with Arturo Bullard. Later, Arthur sees Sadie being chased by O’Driscolls, and helps to save her, costing Bullard’s life in the process. Arthur and Sadie infiltrate Sisika Penitentiary, an operation which succeeds in rescuing John Marston. At some point, Colm O’Driscoll is arrested and sentenced to hang in Saint Denis. Dutch, Sadie and Arthur work to ensure that the hanging goes ahead, with Colm escaping the previous two times. With the rescue attempt sabotaged, Colm is hanged, although Sadie opens fire on the O’Driscoll’s regardless, leading to a firefight. Near the end of Chapter 6, Sadie will ask Arthur for assistance in ending the O'Driscolls and to avenge the death of her late husband. If Arthur chooses to help Sadie, he says that, in return, she should help ensure the Marston family‘s safety for “when the time comes”, which she accepts. Once at the hideout she will request if Arthur finds a “fat man with a beard”, he should let Sadie kill him, as he is her husband’s killer. After slaying what remains of the O'Driscolls with Arthur, Sadie brutally murders Tom O’Driscoll, the new leader of the gang and the one who killed her husband. Sadie participates in the gang's final robbery, of the train carrying US Army payroll. Later, Abigail is captured by Agent Milton and, with the rest of the gang abandoning her, Sadie goes with Arthur to save her. However, Sadie gets captured by Milton, and Arthur is forced to confront Milton himself. Milton sneaks up behind Arthur and holds him at gunpoint. After a struggle between Arthur and Milton, Abigail manages to break free, and shoots Milton in the head which allows the three to escape. On the way back to the camp, Arthur stops and tells both of them to go to Jack and Tilly. After exchanging one last sorrowful goodbye, during which Sadie stays silent, Sadie takes Abigail as Arthur goes to confront the gang. Beecher's Hope Chapter Several years after John's escape from the gang and Arthur's death, Sadie sends a letter to Pronghorn Ranch asking for John to meet her in Valentine. As John walks in the saloon, Sadie is seen bickering with other patrons, and she stabs one in the hand. Sadie asks John to join her in capturing bounties. After the two capture some bounties, Sadie goes to John's ranch to announce she found one of Micah's goons, Cleet. John, Sadie and Charles, head to Strawberry where Cleet was last seen. The trio finds Cleet, and interrogate him, going as far as putting him in the gallows to reveal Micah. After threatening his life, Cleet breaks and tells them that Micahs is on Mount Hagen. John can choose either to spare his life or hang him, where if he spares him, Sadie will get frustrated and shoot and kill Cleet regardless. John and Sadie, along with Charles, head to the mountain to kill Micah. As they travel up the mountain, they confront the vanguard of Micah's gang. Charles is wounded and stays behind, as John and Sadie push on. Fighting off another group, a gang member stabs Sadie in the stomach. Still alive, Sadie asks John to go on without her. Alone, John and Micah engage in a shootout at the top of the mountain. With neither man giving an inch, Sadie, clutching her wound, appears and breaks the deadlock, however, Dutch reveals himself and Micah gets the upper hand, allowing him to take Sadie hostage. After exchanging words, Dutch abruptly shoots Micah in the chest, mortally wounding him and freeing Sadie, before John shoots Micah repeatedly, killing him and avenging Arthur. Dutch leaves without saying a word and John returns from Micah's cabin with a large sackful of gold and money. Supporting each other, Sadie and John leave the camp and Micah's body behind. After returning to the ranch, Sadie attends John and Abigail's wedding and celebrates with the others despite her stab wound. Some time after Charles leaves, she gives her farewells to the Marstons and Uncle as she leaves the ranch as well. Sadie's fate is left uncertain, but it can be assumed that she left for South America, having mentioned to John that she wished to live there. Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Icarus and Friends" * "Visiting Hours" * "Goodbye, Dear Friend" * "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow I" * "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II" * "My Last Boy" * "Our Best Selves" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "Gainful Employment" * "An Honest Day's Labors" * "A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" * "A Really Big Bastard" * "American Venom" Trivia *If the player antagonizes her enough, Sadie will slap Arthur across the face, much like how Dutch and Micah will shove him. *Sadie uses a custom Cattleman Revolver with an iron frame and a pale yellow grip. She also has a Carbine Repeater which has a wrap around the stock. Gallery Promotional art Sadie Adler - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional artwork of Sadie for Redemption 2. Promotional screenshots RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg|Some of the Van Der Linde Gang, from left to right: Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Cleet, Micah Bell, Sadie Adler, Joe. RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg|John Marston and Sadie Adler fight for their lives RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg|Sadie and John, back to back RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg Sadie Adler rd2.jpg red dead 2 sadie a.jpg Trailers RDR 2 Trailer 2 Sadie Adler.png RD2 Trailer 3 Arthur and Sadie.jpeg Sadie at the Campfire.PNG|Sadie listening to Hosea Matthews' story Sadie Stabbing.PNG Related Content }} de:Sadie Adler it:Sadie Adler es:Sadie Adler Category:Characters in Redemption 2